the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
HappyPie
also known as Erica & Max are a team competing in The Amazing Race 3 and The Amazing Race: All-Stars. Profile See Erica & Max' Profile Archive for older profiles. Erica *'Age:' 14 Max *'Age: '''18 * '''Current Residence: '''The Netherlands * '''Current occupation: '''Student * '''Previous season(s) and placement(s): '''Season 3, 7th * '''Connection to your teammate: '''Met them online, now we're TARmates * '''What are you passionate about? '''Learning new things. * '''People would be surprised to learn: '''I can speak 4 languages and read in 6 * '''Why do you want to run the Race again? '''To make up for my stupid mistake in our last race. * '''Why do you think you were asked to return? '''Because I think we're a team that showed a lot of promise, especially in the later legs. * '''Favorite place you visited on your previous season(s): '''Comores, it's where we won a leg! * '''What countries would you most like to visit and why? '''Japan/Indonesia, personal connection to those two. * '''Biggest mistake you made in your previous season(s): '''Not knowing the name of a preaking sausage in Luxembourg, costing us the race. * '''Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together: '''Communication, but we got a lot better the last race. * '''Best thing about your teammate: '''She's always supportive * '''Worst thing about your teammate: '''We're not always on at the same times, unfortunately. * '''What will you do differently this time around? '''Run a better race, but especially have more fun! * '''Why do you think you and your teammate will win? '''We're fun, we're smart, and we know what we're doing... I hope. Season 3 *Leg 1: 5th ** 1st Flight. ** Erica ** ''Flag Assemble ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 2: 6th ** 2nd Flight. ** - ** Colorful Chaos ** Max ** Arrived 6th. *Leg 3: 6th ** 2nd Flight. ** - ** National Anthem ** Max ** Arrived 6th. *Leg 4: 1st ** Max ** French ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 5: 6th ** Erica ** Not To Be ** - ** Arrived 6th. *Leg 6: 4th ** Erica ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 7: 7th ** False Flag ** Max ** Arrived 7th. 5th Team Eliminated. All-Stars *Leg 1: 6th ** 1st Flight. ** Island ** U-Turned by Nicholas & Andrew. *** Inland ** Max ** Arrived 6th. *Leg 2: 6th ** 2nd Flight. ** Max ** Flag ** Arrived 6th. *Leg 3: 7th ** 2nd Flight. ** Erica ** School in Mexico ** Arrived 7th. *Leg 4: 9th ** 2nd Flight. ** - ** - ** - ** - ** Arrived 9th. 3rd Team Eliminated. Trivia *Erica & Max have named 2 episodes of The Amazing Race 3: **Wasted Too Much Of My Life **It Sucks, But I'm Proud *Erica & Max were eliminated at the starting line of a Leg. Records Season 3 *Lowest placing team to win a Leg; 7th. All-Stars The Amazing Race Category:The Amazing Race 3 Category:The Amazing Race 3 Teams Category:Teams Category:7th (TAR) Category:Leg Winners Category:Female/Male Teams Category:International Teams Category:Returning Teams Category:The Amazing Race 5 Category:The Amazing Race 5 Teams Category:U-Turned Teams Category:9th (TAR)